15 Reasons Not to Lie
by AmbivalentAngyl
Summary: Yuffie has finally drawn to the conclusion that she should admit her feelings so she does but is completely denied if he had known the outcome of lying he wouldn't have said no now would he?
1. Part One

Part One: Fifteen Reasons Not to Lie

Reason one: the liars don't get the , usually

"No." he stated.

"Please." she begged, such a simple question with such a harsh answer.

"Leave me alone. Just leave!" he said calmly but one could feel the emotion.

"But." She choked then slowly turned and left. He regretted his words to the kind . Unknowingly he killed her abundant amount of hope. Before their conversation she hoped she would be his. However that belief was left where she had stood in front of him. That day she left. She left their town and went to another place. A place called Hallow Bastion. She went there without a heart and met a woman who practically killed her but not in the literal since. Though Yuffie thought she had been brought to life.

"Go to the coliseum, Yuffie. There my friend will help you. Tell him Maleficent sent you. His name is Hades."

After meeting Hades, Yuffie partnership in fighting with him grew to friendship, which ended up turning into a crush. Much unlike her partnership with Leon. They were in many tournaments but after one that they had expectedly won, Yuffie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. And after that they were together. Years passed and she aged with no regrets of leaving. She had changed from the 15 year old who had helplessly arrived there to the ruthless 21 year old that did Maleficent's work and suffered from no regrets at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters not one though it'd be pretty cool to own Hades the ruler of the underworld.


	2. Part Two

Part two Fifteen Reasons not to lie

Reason two: lies makes bad things worse

She stood at the front desk in her usual attire of a bright red tank top and her orange khakis. She drummed her fingers against the brown wood methodically. First her pinky tapped then her index, her middle, and finally her ring finger. Each nail painted a crimson red. The door in front of her creaked and slowly against the hinges wishes opened. Instantaneously she straightened up anticipating a customer.

"Hey doll." Her former stance slacked and became more casual.

"Hello."

"Apparently we're on the naughty list so the good guys are coming to try and stop us."

"I bet." She said sarcastically a curious look crossed out her sarcasm and she asked "What are their names?"

"One name was Sorpa I think or Sophie no that's not it." He trailed off.

"Was it," she paused, "Sora?"

"Bingo! And the others name was Leon."

Yuffie's expression didn't change, "Alright."

"They'll be here soon Hun so I'll go prepare."

She leaned over the desk and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the desk. Her hands immediately flew to the back of his neck as she opened her mouth. While his hands traveled down her back the door squeaked open. She groaned angrily against his mouth.

"Oh! I'm sorry…wait Hades?" the boys face betrayed how baffled he was.

The couple pulled apart. "At your service now what do you need kid?"

"I need to register to fight you and eliminate you!" He said impressively.

"Well, love, now I'll go prepare see you in awhile doll."

Yuffie turned her glare to the boy.

"Of all times" she blew out a breath grabbing a pen and piece of paper from behind her on the desk. "Name?" she tapped her heels on the desk.

"Sora." He answered.

Disclaimer: I still don't own kingdom hearts


	3. Part Three

Part three: 15 reasons not to lie

Reason Three: lies never die peacefully they always come back to get you

"Well hello Sora. I hope you enjoy your time here. To be fair to everyone we have decided to warn you that Hades and I will fight you in the final match." She said in a monotone voice that had obviously said that to countless numbers of people. Sora's eyes still looked confused. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Yes I will fight you I, as in me, as in Yuffie Kisaragi." She couldn't ever understand why it would be so weird for her to fight.

You could hear the little creaking noises in Sora's head as he processed the information the gears turned and finally his mouth opened.

"Yuffie! Where have you been?"

"I don't know Sora where does it look like I've been?" she said with an extreme amount of sarcasm but you could tell she was definitely enjoying getting to answer these questions.

"But why would you be here with him not your friends?" his eyes widening as he ran out the doors.

She rolled her eyes, again and ran out behind him with the cream colored slip in her hand. She looked around at all the gummi ships of every imaginable color looking for that red and yellow one that she remembered. She never did find the ship but she saw Sora and once more chased after him. Out of breath she bent over gasping for air as she as she rolled her shoulders back and stood up straight she held out her hand with the registration form in it. Sora stared and then took the slip slowly as if he did it without to much movement he could avoid the disaster and wrath about to come. To his left Sora could feel Leon's surprise practically radiating off of him.

"Hello Mr.Leonhart. My name Is Yuffie and you will be competing against me and Hades in the tournament." She had hoped she would have been able to avoid him but apparently that just would not happen. So she took the news calmly as she could and held out her hand.

"Yuffie! I thought I'd never find you. Don't you remember me? It's Leon…Squall."

Yuffie dropped her hand. Her eyes showed brief mischief when he said Squall but it quickly disappeared.

"Well Leon I'm sorry but I do not remember you. I don't tend to remember things that don't mean anything to me. So obviously you were not an important part of my life."

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom hearts… however I do think I get some brownie points for the Yuffie Hades pairing it is extremely weird…if you have ever seen another story with this pairing tell me I would love to read it! And still hoping people will review.


	4. Part 4

Part Four: Fifteen Reasons Not to Lie

Reason Four: Lies always need attention and no one forgets them.

He looked at her with a confused face, "You're fighting with Hades?"

"Yes." She answered quickly.

"Yuffie, Yuffie?" a strange voice called, sounding oddly like smooth, slick oil.

"Here." Yuffie's smirk grew wider as Hades wrapped his arm around her. The look Leon shot Hades said "that should be me".

"Look Yuffie. I feel awful about what I said, okay? I-I want to be forgiven." He apologized convincingly.

"No you don't." She quickly answered, "You're not sorry until I decide you're sorry."

"Thanks bud, I mean without you Yuffie never would have came here, right?" the smug look Hades gave Leon showed that Hades knew exactly how jealous Leon was. The twitching eye showed just how angry Leon was, so angry he walked straight up to the couple and ripped Yuffie right out of Hade's arms and into his own. Raising a small knife to Yuffie's neck stopped Hade's quick strides towards him.

Leon took a few steps back with the sedated Yuffie in his arms. "Leon!" Sora had run to their ship the moment the battle had begun. One of the rare times Sora had thought fast. Leon pocketed his knife and carried Yuffie over to the ship hauling her on to the tiled floor. Of course this was no easy task, since Yuffie begin to bite, kick, punch, and shrilly scream the minute the knife was no longer coldly pressing into her skin. She glanced pitifully at Hade's who was doing the same to her. He mouthed "I'll come for you" as the door slid shut. Yuffie closed her eyes and counted to ten, then screamed as she stomped about the gummi ship. Leon's eyes trailed after her while she shrieked. Eventually Sora screamed too, shouting, "Make her shut the hell up Squall!"

Leon glared at Sora, muttered "Leon" then stomped off to find the duct tape.

Disclaimer: Still no ownership of kingdom hearts. And still very few reviews. Which makes me sad. So that little button down there is getting dusty so you could help me fix that by reviewing perhaps?


End file.
